Want Me
by RoxyBunny
Summary: Rin, a growing woman, has mixed feelings towards her guardian, Sesshomaru. Will she keep it a secret for him, or show her true feelings? Only time can tell…
1. Hold Me

**Want Me**

**By: RoxyBunny**

(I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, nor will I ever… sadly…)

* * *

**Summary:**

Rin, a growing woman, has mixed feelings towards her guardian, Sesshomaru. Will she keep it a secret for him, or show her true feelings? Only time can tell…

* * *

Chapter One: Hold Me

* * *

I looked down at the water and its reflection. I wasn't THAT ugly was I? I mean, how could he not see me for what I was. I wasn't a little girl anymore, but that's just how he would always treat me I suppose. How I longed for him to look at me the way he looked at his brother's mate, why couldn't he see me that way? I had no choice but to feel envious of Kagome… I remember the day he saved me… 

_**Flashback**_

_I was running, running, running… Something was after me; I was scared. I screamed out for someone to help me but then it hit. It hurt, I remember it hurt real bad…I remember mama and papa, they were calling out to me. It was strange; they had been dead for years…why would they be calling me now? I saw that light, that glorious warmth and light. I saw mama and papa, I wanted to be with them, but I was scared…I held out my small hand to grab hold of them, but something was pulling me back. The next thing I knew I was back on Earth. My eyes fluttered open and I saw him…the way his silky silver mane danced in the breeze. The way his intense amber eyes showed concern when looking down upon me. I saw the markings on his face, the four stripes of red, two on either side, and the blue crescent moon on his forehead. They frightened me, I knew what that meant; he was a demon. He held me; I wanted him to hold me forever. I knew I could trust him…I knew he was the one I was supposed to be with forever…_

_**End Flashback**_

I have been with Sesshomaru for about thirteen years now. In that time I've changed a lot. He saved me when I was only five, and my eighteenth birthday is soon approaching. I want Sesshomaru to take me as his mate, but I don't think he wants me the way I want him. I looked back at my reflection in the water. I didn't know why he didn't want me… I surely was better looking than Kagome. I stood at about five foot ten inches. My frame was small. My hair was the color of midnight; it reached the length of my elbows now. I had formed all the curves in all the right places. I must admit I was very fond of my butt; it seemed to attract most men's attention. My breasts were not overly large, but they were a nice firm size. My belly was flat and my thighs and arms were toned. My skin color was about the same, maybe a little darker from my younger years; that's what happens when you stay out in the sun all day. My eyes, my favorite feature, were of a dark brown color. Not the icky color, they were the rich chocolate color that you could just melt away in. I was examining my features when…

"Rin…" my breath caught in my throat. He was standing behind me, how long had he been there? I turned ever so slightly until I met his full gaze. I gave him a questioning look. "We're to leave at sunrise tomorrow…" With that he turned on his heel and made his way back to our camp. We were on our way to visit Sesshomaru's brother, InuYasha. I'm sure he wanted to see InuYasha's mate as well, Kagome. I still couldn't see why Sesshomaru wanted her more than me. I mean; I know he has never actually said he wanted Kagome, but it's just something you can feel when the two of them are together. How I wanted him to feel that for me…

After rinsing my face off once more in the creek, I turned around and began making my way back to camp. I took my time; I enjoyed my little walks alone. Not that I liked being alone or anything, I just liked the peace and quite of everything. I glanced around the forest. This just felt right; it was my home away from home. I lived with Sesshomaru in his castle for most the time. He was after all the lord of the western lands. I often had dreams in my sleep of being at his side, as his lady. I knew that that's not how he felt of me though. It hurt so much to be around him and at the same time not being **with** him. I loved him more than he knew. I told him often that I loved him, but I've been saying that since I knew him. I've been saying that since I was five, it's probably lost its true meaning. I know it had a different meaning when I first started telling him that these thirteen years ago, but it had a new meaning now. He just couldn't tell the difference…obviously.

As I got closer to camp I saw the fire ablaze. I walked the few more steps until camp and saw Jaken sitting by the heat source, but there was no Sesshomaru. "Where is my lord?" I gave Jaken a curious glance.

Jaken's eyes widened at me, "Oh! I didn't see you there Rin. He's out surveying the land. If you just walk a small ways there," Jaken pointed his finger north-wards, "you should run into him." I bowed and nodded my head in respect to my green companion as I passed him.

I began to walk through the forest once more. Why would Sesshomaru be surveying the lands? There was nothing to be wanted out here in the middle of nowhere. Clearly that was just a cover-up. I knew Sesshomaru just liked to rest under the stars by himself from time to time. In fact, that's probably what he was doing right now. Maybe I should turn back to camp. I was about to turn around when I saw that glorious silver hair. I just wanted to run my fingers through it. I couldn't tell really what Sesshomaru was doing. He just seemed to be relaxing on the ground, looking up at the stars. As I took another small step forward my foot crushed a twig creating a cracking sound. This got Sesshomaru's attention as he glanced my way without really looking in my direction. "Rin…" was all he said.

I gasped; I didn't know what to say. The way he said my name, it was just beautiful. I knew I had to say something, and quick, if I didn't want to come off as an annoying little girl with a crush. "Hmm?" was all that came out of my mouth. Stupid girl, couldn't I say something else like 'Yes my lord?' or even just 'Sesshomaru'. 'Hmm?' was just so…dumb.

"You needed something?" he asked me, still without looking at me.

"I, uh… I just wanted to see what you were up to…" I began to trace small circles in the dirt with my toe. I didn't know what else I was supposed to do.

"Oh…" Sesshomaru went back to his stargazing. How could he just let it drop like that? I swear; he was just so **frustrating **sometimes. If he was not going to invite me to come join him, well, I would just have to go sit by him without an invitation. I made my way up next to him and took my seat about a foot away from him. I sat cross-legged with my arms supporting me from behind. I looked up at the stars in wonder. "Rin…"

"Yes?" I asked as I glanced at Sesshomaru over my shoulder. He never once looked me straight in the eyes. His features were just stunning.

Sesshomaru didn't say another word for another few minutes, or maybe it just seemed like a few minutes, "I care for you so much…"

I was shocked; Sesshomaru always showed me he cared for me. He showed me through just small hugs, little things like that. He never actually told me he cared for me. He wasn't exactly the best person to count on showing their true emotions.

"I love you Sesshomaru," … nothing. He wasn't saying anything. Oh crap, I just totally screwed it up. Just then Sesshomaru sat up and pulled my arm towards him until I was sitting in his lap. He held me like he did those thirteen years ago, when he saved me from death. Something was different though… I stared deep into his amber eyes. My heartbeat began to pound; it felt as if it were going to beat right out of my chest. I wanted him to kiss me, just this once. I wanted to know what it was like to be kissed. He began to lean a little more towards me… I wasn't prepared for what happened next…

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading the first chapter. Sorry it was a little short, I tend to do that sometimes... haha! Leave me some reviews - like it, love it, hate it (aw!)... Flames are welcome as long as you tell me what's wrong with my story... Sorry, I can't please everyone at the same time. I don't even know if this story will please anyone at all lmao... I'll try and update as soon as I can, since school is out, it'll be easier to update. 


	2. Kiss Me

**Want Me**

**By: RoxyBunny**

(I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, nor will I ever… sadly…)

* * *

**Summary:**

Rin, a growing woman, has mixed feelings towards her guardian, Sesshomaru. Will she keep it a secret for him, or show her true feelings? Only time can tell…

* * *

Chapter Two: Kiss Me

* * *

_He began to lean a little more towards me… I wasn't prepared for what happened next…_

Sesshomaru rested his head in the crook of my neck. I lay lifeless in his arms, him cradling me as he used to when I was just a girl. I wasn't sure how I should approach this situation. Here was the man I knew I was supposed to be with for the rest of my life, again, treating me like a child. I really didn't know his deal. I wasn't a little girl anymore!

"Rin…" Sesshomaru murmured.

"Hmm?" I asked back.

"You're my girl," came his voice muffled in my neck, "I don't want anyone to ever hurt you, you're my little girl…"

Okay, so what was that supposed to mean? He thought of me as a daughter figure or what, I'm not a little girl? Some men could be so confusing sometimes. I leaned back so that I was looking my look face to face. The way I was feeling, confused, expressed itself on his face. Sesshomaru looked with great concern at me, his amber eyes full of emotion.

I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly leaned in to capture Sesshomaru's lips with my own. I was shocked when he returned my kiss. The feeling of his soft lips against mine was amazing. I could feel his tongue trying to find access to my mouth. I gladly opened my mouth a slight bit and his tongue found mine. I massaged his tongue with my own as I began to take his robes off.

Just as quickly as it started, it ended. Sesshomaru froze up on the spot. He quickly, but gently pushed me off him onto the ground. I stared at him as he stood up, turned around, and started making his way back to camp; all the while he was avoiding my gaze.

What did that mean? Was he not into me? I could feel the sexual tension between us, I was sure he could feel it as well! I stared down at my hands placed on my thighs face up. What had I done to make him react so suddenly? Sesshomaru was so complicated and confusing sometimes.

With that last thought sticking in my head I stood and started making my way back to camp. As I approached our tents I noticed that Sesshomaru was already in his tent, probably fast asleep… or at least acting like he was so he could ignore me.

I made my way to my tent after saying goodnight to Jaken and the few soldiers from Sesshomaru's army that he decided to bring along for protection. I fastened the ties from inside and lay down on my bedding. The last thing I remember before falling into a deep sleep was thinking about Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Rin…" came Jaken's voice from outside my tent, "Lady Rin, wake up… we are to leave camp within the hour."

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head as I attempted to wake up. God, what hour was it? I took a peek out of my tent and saw that it was still slightly dark out; the sun was just rising. Surely they would wait until the sun was visible! I was definitely not a morning person; then again it didn't help much staying up all night thinking of Sesshomaru. I stood up and changed my apparel. As I left the tent a couple of Sesshomaru's soldiers began to take my tent down as quickly as possible so we could get on our way.

Sesshomaru was sitting by the morning fire. Jaken was reading a letter to him, obviously it must have been from InuYasha, Sesshomaru's brother; you could tell by the look of disgust plastered on my lords face. God knew Sesshomaru loved his brother, but even I knew InuYasha could be a complete ignorant fool. He was lacking in the common sense department.

"Morning…" I almost whispered as I approached the two of them.

Jaken looked up at me and smiled, but Sesshomaru's body tensed at the sound of my voice. I walked around the fire and took a seat across from Sesshomaru. He never once looked up at me. "Good morning… Rin…" was all he said. Sesshomaru got up quickly, "I'd like to be on hour way soon, very soon in fact." With that he turned and walked off into the forest, probably to think or whatever, he told me once that's what he always did when he stormed off. Something in his brother's letter must have upset him.

I stood up a few seconds later and started walking in the direction that Sesshomaru had just gone. Surely he would want to talk about something if it was bothering him. He always talked to me about everything. We've shared so much with one another the past thirteen years; we were like best friends. Maybe that's all he would ever feel for me, best friend status, not exactly what I always dreamed of, but I guess I would have to settle if nothing more could be.

As I approached the creek I noticed Sesshomaru sitting by it. I walked up and kneeled down on his right while placing my left hand on his right shoulder. I glanced over at him; he looked as if he had been crying. That couldn't be though, my lord never cried, it just wasn't his way, I had never seen him cry, he was always the strong one between the both of us.

I brushed some hanging hair behind his ear so I could get a better view of his profile. No, he hadn't been crying, he was frowning. He was probably angry, again with his brother. "Something the matter?" I asked Sesshomaru.

Still frowning he turned his head toward me, "The bitch is pregnant," he stated bluntly.

A little shocked by the way he said his statement and a little confused I just said, "Hmm?"

"Kagome, the bitch. My brother's mate you know? Whatever you want to know her as, she's pregnant," Sesshomaru stated a little more in depth this time.

"Oh…" was all I could respond. Personally I thought it was a good thing. I mean, InuYasha and Kagome were totally in love, you could tell. Sure they always had their little arguments, and I must say they were quite entertaining to watch, but they were in love. "Isn't it a good thing?" I questioned my lord and regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth.

"What!" he looked at me appalled. "Don't you understand what this means?" I shook my head in response. "It means that their brat is next heir to the Western lands. I don't have any heirs of my own so it's only natural that the second son of the Western land produce offspring to become the next rulers."

I looked at Sesshomaru; I studied his face intently. I wasn't sure if I should have said what I said next, but it just had to come out, "Why not take a mate yourself then? There are many women that desire you…"

"…And none that I desire in return." I was cut off by Sesshomaru's sharp tongue.

"Well, I mean, if it's that big of deal to you Sesshomaru, you can always take a mate just to procreate, you don't need to love them in order to have children," I almost said hopefully. God, I was truly pathetic. Surely he knew I was hinting to myself. If I couldn't have him through love, at least let me give him a child.

"No, you don't understand Rin… I don't feel that that is right. In order to bring a child into the world it needs to be surrounded by love," was his response.

This I was not expecting from Sesshomaru, not my Sesshomaru. My lord was now talking of love? I wasn't being judgmental or anything but seriously, since when did he ever take love into account. "Oh," I muttered stupidly.

"Never mind this business, we should be on our way to my brother's castle…" with that Sesshomaru got up and stormed back to camp.

He was starting to get a habit of leaving me like that; it was getting a little annoying. As usual, I got up right after him and followed him back to camp.

* * *

We had been traveling for almost half the day. I was so bored! I sat in the medium-sized carriage staring out the window at the passing scenery. Sesshomaru was sitting across from me on the other bench. He was going about his lordly duties, whatever those were.

"Humph…" I sounded my boredom. Sesshomaru gave a glance upward at me with a curious expression on his face. "This is SO boring…" I protested.

Sesshomaru smirked and looked back down at his paper work he was working on, "So what're you going to do about it…?"

He was just asking for trouble, with the ending of his statement I made the initiative to go ahead and tackle my lord. We started wrestling around in the carriage. You could hear me squealing and screaming clear across the country. "Oh no you don't!" growled Sesshomaru as he put me in another of his little wrestling moves that I never could get out of. I winced a little and could feel him easing his grip on my wrists. With that I yanked one of my wrists out of his grasp and gave him a big hard smack, only… I didn't know how hard I had hit him until I realized the reason he wasn't holding me anymore was because he was to busy holding his now bruised and swollen left eye.

"Oh my gosh, Sesshomaru I didn't mean to!" I was almost in tears. I never mean to hurt anyone, even if I dislike him or her.

"It's fine Rin…" he shushed waving his right hand at me and still covering his eye with his left.

I winced once more; I never meant to hurt him. At least it didn't seem like he was thinking about our little incident last night…

"Lord Sesshomaru," came Jaken's voice from outside the carriage, "we are approaching Lord InuYasha's castle."

"Thank you…" replied Sesshomaru with a frown now upon his face. He never seemed like he could be happy around his brother. I understood that he had issues that still needed to be settled between the two of them, but he could at least act happy around his little brother, such as their father's love. I had always wished I could have a sibling of my own, he took it for granted.

Our carriage stopped slowly, we were there; we were at InuYasha's stay…

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter... I was kind of just BLAH this weekend so I hope it doesn't sound all that boring... More's going to happen in the next chapter... Hopefully I'll have it up soon! 

**_Special Thanks:_**

**Kitsune Kira -** I'm glad you find my story interesting...or some of it at least! I don't mean to be evil... BWAHAHAHA... j/k lol...

**WhiteWolfNyoko -** Well here's more story for you! I love people like you aww!

**Karite -** Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chap!

**SesshomaruLover101 - **Well I'm glad you're liking the story so far! Hope you enjoyed chapter two just as much!

**Baby-Jayde -** I tried to update as soon I as I could... I'm going to try and get the nexy chapter out within the next few days so stay tuned!

**Danni -** I hope you liked this chapter, you waited patiently for the next chapter tee-hee! Thanks for the review!

**Ashley Berry -** LOL! Not to worry, that's deff not the end of my story... I have all these little ideas going through my head for the story, I just don't know which ones to use. At least you know what happened between Rin and Sesshomaru... for that night at least...

**Sweecenck -** I updated! I hope you liked the chapter! I'll hopefully be updating very soon!

**Angels Heart 1622 -** Kiss, kiss, kiss, no sex! HAHA! Maybe later... oops I say too much lol! Hope you liked the chapter!

**PinkGrenade -** My faithful little sister... STOP READING! lol... j/k

**Tsadoriko - **No... you're awesome! lol... holla... hehe... jk, sorry...

**Princess Lady Subaru -** Well I'm glad you like Sesshomaru + Rin stories... I didn't see many of them (okay... so there's a lot... but not as many as Sesshomaru + Kagome ones... which I totally like eep!) I'm glad you find it interesting and I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**angellaggaine -** Yay... I'm happy you love it, I'm hoping you love this one too!

**Stantonluver -** Yay to you too! Thanks for the review lol...

**Apherion -** BAH! I try to avoid flames at all cost! lol... I know I kind of left it a little cliffy... Sorry, I couldn't help it... I enjoyed it. I hope you like this chapter, not much of a cliff hanger but some stuff to think about that may go on... -wink-

**sashi -** No, you're great for reviewing, they mean a lot to me! Hope you liked it!

**K.M. -** I updated and Ireally really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really want "2 c" what you have to say about this chapter... tee-hee, I don't mean to make fun, you're cool! YAY!

**Ladydragon90 -** Oooh... I'm glad you find it exciting... Hope you liked it!

**Raye Wolfe -** Well I'm glad you're getting into it lol... Hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Deadly Tears -** Oh snap... you caught me! Tee-hee! Kinda a half-what she wanted half-not. Dang... I'll have to watch you... sneeky sneeky! LOL!


	3. Take Me

**Want Me**

**By: RoxyBunny**

(I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, nor will I ever… sadly…)

* * *

**Summary:**

Rin, a growing woman, has mixed feelings towards her guardian, Sesshomaru. Will she keep it a secret for him, or show her true feelings? Only time can tell…

* * *

Chapter Three: Take Me

* * *

_Our carriage stopped slowly, we were there; we were at InuYasha's stay…_

I glanced outside the carriage and saw the small castle looking place InuYasha and Kagome called home. Sesshomaru had constructed it for his younger brother, some five years ago when I was only thirteen. InuYasha was always obsessing with Sesshomaru's castle and decided that he would live with us there for a few months. Being a stubborn person Sesshomaru was he immediately kicked InuYasha out on his hanyou ass, but kindly built him his own smaller version of his castle a few miles from the priestess Kaede's village.

Sesshomaru stepped outside the carriage and held his hand out for me to grab onto. I stepped gracefully outside the carriage to a scene of many people just watching us. We made our way up the steps to the front. InuYasha and Kagome were there standing. I had always been envious of Kagome; she really was a pretty girl.

"Brother!" exclaimed an excited InuYasha as he took Sesshomaru into a friendly 'man-hug'. Ever since they had found the Shikon no Tama about ten years ago and decided to use it to restore peace to all the lands Sesshomaru and InuYasha seemed to open up to each other a little bit. Not saying that Sesshomaru had his entire trust in InuYasha, but it was getting there.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome bowed her head a little without taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru. It was then that I noticed she was a little bigger around the belly. How long had she been with child, I wondered.

I glanced at Sesshomaru quickly to catch his reply to Kagome. "Kagome…" was all I heard because I was staring at Sesshomaru, studying the way he looked at Kagome. Man, could I ever get jealous! Why did I have to love him so?

"Hello Rin…" my attention was snapped back to the face of Kagome. She had greeted me and I just dumbly stood there.

"My lady…" I bowed in respect to Lady Kagome.

"Please Rin, enough with the formalities, I've told you before you're the sister I've never had, I would much rather you call me by my name and no title. Besides, you're just as much a lady as I am myself, you are in Sesshomaru's charge no less," what did Kagome mean by that? Was it like she was calling me the child of Sesshomaru? I didn't like that one bit… "Rin, won't you join me in the gardens? I have much to talk to you about! I'm afraid we have so much catching up to do since it's been a few years since I've really seen you last!"

I looked at Sesshomaru; he was still talking to his brother. That boy, InuYasha, could really look stupid when he didn't mean to… Sesshomaru looked up all of the sudden and caught my gaze for about five seconds. I stood there froze, my eyes upon his, when Kagome yanked me along with her to the gardens.

Kagome and I stepped out into the garden area in the courtyard of the castle. She led me over to a wooden bench in front of a pond of water with many white and gold Koi fish swimming about in it. We sat on the bench and I stared down into the pond wishing I wasn't here with Kagome alone, she intimidated me…

"Rin, it's been so long… How have you been sweetheart? I've missed seeing you grow up! How much you have changed!" I could feel Kagome's eyes burning my face; she was staring intently at me I could tell…

"Everything has been wonderful," was all I could really reply. I looked into her face; she had the sincerest look of kindness and warmth radiating from her. "My Lord has been very kind to me, he takes such good care of me…"

"I can see that Rin, you look very much happy when you are around Sesshomaru. I am glad you have a positive influence in your life. It must be hard growing up with only a male figure to follow. From what I've heard and seen he doesn't have many women in his court either, it's somewhat surprising to see how graceful you have become. A true beauty I must add…"

"Thank you…" what else was I supposed to say to Kagome, future mother of the ruler of the Western lands. Really, that was all I could think about… Kagome and InuYasha's pup was going to be the next ruler of the kingdom. Sesshomaru didn't seem to want to take a mate at all. Sometimes I began to wonder if the damn demon was homosexual, why wouldn't he have his way with me last night?

A few minutes passed without the passing of words to one another…

Kagome looked at me once more, "So, we should be getting back to your room then, you'll want to unpack. From what I heard from InuYasha we should be expecting you here about a month or so, won't that be nice?" The woman really did try hard to make sure I was comfortable in her home.

Kagome now led me into my sleeping chamber. It was of a beautiful silver color. The drapes on the open window gave a little blow with the breeze. The sheets on the bed were made of pure silver silk, the kind in Sesshomaru's castle was much nicer I thought. The canopy above the bed was even silver. I loved the color silver; it was the same as my Lord's mane. Kagome left me to enjoy my surroundings and called a woman, one of the house maids, to help me with anything I needed.

The house maid drew a bath for me to soak in before the supper that night. I was laying in the hot water with my eyes closed. All I could think about was my Lord, and how much I wanted him to be here with me. I found myself starting to get aroused at the thought of Sesshomaru joining me. I began to lightly rub my left breast with my right hand; my nipple was already hardened. My hand made its way back and forth between my breasts. My left hand made its way down my stomach to the area between my legs. I began to rub the small spot lightly to bring pleasure to myself. I bit the corner of my lip to make sure I didn't let a moan out as I began to pleasure myself more. I fought the urge to come when…

"So is this what you do when you think about me?" came a very familiar voice.

I splashed in a furry and grabbed a towel to cover myself with. I looked up after I thought myself a little more presentable, at least presentable enough you could be standing naked only covered in a piece of cloth.

"Kohaku…" I sighed. I knew Kohaku since I was five. He was ten then. I met him through Kagome considering he was the brother of her best friend, Sango. The two women always tried to set me up with Kohaku, I thought I liked him before, but I wasn't sure, I was confused.

"Rin, where's my hug?" I blushed, here I was standing almost naked and the man wanted a hug from me? He grabbed a hold of me and held me close to his chest. I never noticed how buff Kohaku became; he was really tall too. I guess I hadn't seen him for about three years as well. I hadn't seen everyone in about three years; Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo.

"So…uh…" was all I could say I stared up weirdly into Kohaku's deliciously brown eyes, he really did turn out well. His bangs of his hair just brushed his cheek barely covering one of his eyes. I brushed away his hair and continued my gaze at him. It may seem weird to others that I was just caught pleasuring myself in front of a man, but it wasn't really weird at all. Kohaku and I always talked about sex when we were a little younger, I was just curious and he always seemed to me more experienced… Of course he would have more experience though, he was after all fiver years my senior.

"How have you been?" Kohaku asked me, still holding me close to his chest, only now his hands were resting upon my waist.

"I've been good…" was all I could reply. Kohaku really was a stunning man now, he was almost twenty-three years of age, considering I was almost eighteen.

"Rin… I've missed you… You've grown into a beautiful woman. You have no idea how much I've missed our late night talks…"

"As I have too Kohaku… But don't worry, we can talk more now that I'm going to be here for a month, are you going to be staying long or are you and Sango just stopping through?"

"Funny you should ask that, I am going to be the head of the Western army now, well… behind InuYasha and Sesshomaru of course, but yeah…"

"That's amazing Kohaku, I'm happy for you…"

There was an akward silence as Kohaku just stared at me. His eyes lowered and his gaze lingered on my lips. He wet his lower lip and held me a little tighter to his body.

"Kohaku," I whispered, I could tell what he wanted.

"Rin…" he replied in a low soft voice. He leaned his head down and his lips touched mine. I didn't know what to do. This was only the second time I had been kissed by a man, so I just went along with it. Kohaku lifted me up into his arms and carried my body bridal style to the bed. He placed me down gently on the bed and rested his body atop mine holding is upper body up by his elbows so he didn't crush me. Kohaku undid the tie of the towel to expose my body in all its glory. He began a trail of kisses down my neck and continued down to my now bare breast. He began to suck on my right nipple. It felt insanely good, I never knew something like that could feel that amazing. I ran my fingers through his hair atop his head. Before I knew what was happening Kohaku too was naked, he was laying atop me naked. "Rin, make love to me" he whispered in my ear as his hardened member waited for entry at mylower region. "Please…" he pleaded.

"I… I don't want to…" I whispered back, what else was I supposed to say. I didn't love him, or at least I didn't think I did. I knew I had feeling for Kohaku, they definitely weren't as strong as the ones I had for Sesshomaru. I heard a disappointing sigh come on Kohaku's breath. "Not right now, please…" I added, hoping that Kohaku didn't just forget me after this incident.

Kohaku lifted his body off mine and I quickly covered myself. He redressed himself and left the room saying "See you at supper" while avoiding my gaze. I seemed to do that to men lately, make them avoid my stares.

I quickly dressed myself and met up with everyone else at supper. There I sat next to Kagome, and Sesshomaru sat in front of me. I didn't speak much to Kohaku; he was busy talking about some war things with InuYasha. Sesshomaru was looking at me I could tell. I quietly lifted my gaze from my plate and he was still there, staring at me. The way he looked at me began to arouse me. I wanted him right there, but would he have me? Everyone was done with supper and they went their separate ways to rest for the night. Sesshomaru and I were in bedrooms right across from one another.

I undressed myself in my room and put on some sleeping garment and settled myself into the silky sheets until they enveloped my body. I was almost asleep when I heard the door to my room creak open.

I heard a body approach my bed. It slipped between the covers and grabbed a hold of my body. I twisted around to see who the intruder was when I found myself face to face with Kohaku. He immediately kissed me and continued to hold me until we both fell asleep between the silky sheets.

My dreams were not of Kohaku though. I dreamt that Sesshomaru was with me then, in my bed. I dreamt the same dream over, the one that showed Sesshomaru as my mate. But I didn't know if that would ever happen. I just continued to dream lazily on through the night, only thinking of my lord…

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa... totally sorry, so yeah... Update over half a year later. I could come up with a lame excuse like I went into a coma or something, but I won't bother. I was just lazy... and I thought I was in love haha! What a joke, I got blinded by something that wasn't true and spent to much time on that when I could be entertaining others! Oh well, I'm sorry and you can accept that or not... I don't care...

**_Special Thanks:_**

**We B Freaks - **Haha, I too have a little addiction to Sesshomaru and Rin stories. I hope you like this chapter, I know it kind of sucks but you know... whatever haha! Tell me what you think!

**Karite - **So sorry for the major delay, I hope you're still reading! Tell me what you think of this chapter, it is a little longer...

**Apherion - **Hehe, I was just kidding about the flame thing... I can joke too you know... Haha! Sorry for the delay, sheesh:(

**angellaggaine - **I updated, and I hope you're still reading!

**jase9 - **I gave more... haha, but it's like over half a year later... So sorry, I hope you like this chapter...

**Angels Heart 1622 - **Yeah, Sesshomaru will hopefully figure something out in this next chapter. Sorry, but Kagome and InuYasha may come in and out of the story for a little bit these next few chapters.

**sphinx - **Yeah, explanation and all in the chapter, I didn't even get to read everyone's comments until after the chapter was writen so it was kind of ironic that you mentioned something about his castle hehe. But yeah, I personally see Sesshomaru as someone that tries to hide his feelings, like someone that doesn't want to show his true self, and I try to show that through my story...

**PinkGrenade **- Stop reading! Haha, just kidding, I love you! Even I am confused on where Sesshomaru stands... haha, jk!

**Chibi06 - **I updated, really wasn't soon, but oh well... I hope you still like the story, if you're still reading haha...

**SugarN'SpiceRin - **Cute name btw, I updated... Sorry for the insane wait... I hope you like this chpater...

**Last One Standing-Never Surrender - **Yeah, sorry... he has two arms... Sorry to disappoint you or something haha...

**Sashi -** Haha, yeah I like replying to people. I'm glad you liked the chapter... I hope you like this one as well... Kind of a weird one...

**AnImE-FrEaK 1332 - **I updated, YAY! I hope you like it...

**HawkAngel - **So, I updated... Hope you're still reading... Just like I said to everyone else about hahaha...

**Lucient - **Well I'm glad someone referred you here, but yeah, I hope you like this chapter... I'm not sure what many people are going to think of it...

**georgi neko - **Yeah, we'll see if something is going on between Sess and Kag... Mwahah... jk haha... we'll see though...

**Kitten-To-Cat-uncatlikedevil - **Haha... I'm glad you're excited... It makes me excited when others are excited... if that makes sense... I hope you liked it!

**I.The Silence - **No... you're cool! Haha... Thanks for the review!

**Inuyasha'swife15 - **Wait... so you're InuYasha's 15th wife? (just kidding!). I hope you like this chapter, a little different...

**KeithKnightsGirl - **Mwaha... There was some lemon... not so much with Rin and Sess though... sorry hahah... MWAHAH! Just kidding... we'll see what comes!

**griffins rule - **Aww! Don't cry, it's not supposed to be too sad! I hope you like this chapter...


End file.
